Klaine: Prompts
by Klainelover1997
Summary: This is where all my Klaine prompts that I receive will be posted. Some will be longer one-shots, while others may be more drabble sized.
1. Cuddling

**This prompt is for FearlessGeek, who won one of my prompts in a contest that I did. **

**Prompt: Klaine cuddling/disney movies**

Kurt could not believe that he had married the man that he did as he blew his nose into a tissue. Stupid romantic Blaine and his ideas. Now, he had a cold and couldn't make it to work today. Kurt looked behind him as he heard Blaine cough into his elbow as he walked down the hallway.

"Hey." he muttered.

"Don't you hey me." Kurt replied as he sipped his tea.

"What?" Blaine questioned as he grabbed a tissue from the box.

"We're both sick because of you." Kurt said dryly.

"Well, excuse me for trying to romantic." Blaine said in a nasally voice.

"I appreciate the effort honey,but next time you try to be romantic, try to not have it involve running at night through the streets of New York in the freezing cold rain." Kurt said.

"Hey, I made it worth your while. I did kiss you under our favorite tree." Blaine argued.

"Yes, but I'd rather have a dry kiss than a wet one that gives me a cold." Kurt told him as he patted the sofa next to me.

"I'm sorry." Blaine apologized as he snuggled in close to Kurt's side. "Did you call out of work?"

"Yeah, I think Isabelle may have sent me home immediately anyway." Kurt said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"So, we're both home. What do you think we should do?" Blaine asked rather seductively.

"Hold your horses Mr. Romantic. Do not even think about what you just were until you can talk normally and not sound like someone is holding your nose when you do." Kurt told him. Blaine made a pouting face.

"Fine. I guess we could just watch some movies or something." Blaine said in disappointed voice.

"Oh come on. I know you love watching Disney movies. Don't pout." Kurt teased as he took another drink of his tea. Then he got up and walked over to the TV and popped in their DVD of Beauty and the Beast. After, he went and sat back down next to Blaine who in the mean time had grabbed their big fleece blanket and covered himself up.

"Scoot over." Kurt told him. Blaine did as he was told and pulled some of the blanket over for Kurt. They nestled into one another's chests as the movie played. Eventually they both fell asleep and the movie 3 o'clock, Kurt woke up. Blaine was still cuddled into his side. Because his nose was stuffed up, he was snoring slightly and he hadn't gelled his hair so it was puffy and curly. Kurt smiled and kissed his head. This wasn't how he had planned to spend the day, but it turned out to be better than he had expected. Maybe Blaine being romantic wasn't the worst thing in the world.


	2. I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

**Prompt: Blaine's reaction to Finn's death**

Blaine was the at the house when the dreaded phone call came. He, Kurt and Carole were sitting at the kitchen table talking about some possible wedding details when it rang. Carole got up from the table and grabbed the phone off of the receiver.

"Hello?" She said. Kurt and Blaine couldn't hear what the person on the phone was saying, but from Carole's face they could tell that it wasn't something good. Her face turned completely pale and then she dropped the phone. It came crashing onto the linoleum floor as Carole's legs collapsed underneath her and she started to sob. Kurt and Blaine rushed over to her. Kurt grabbed the phone and Blaine tried to comfort her. Kurt put his ear up to the phone.

"Yes, I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Kurt asked.

"Mr. Hummel, we're sorry to inform you, but you Finn Hudson died this morning in an automobile accident." The police officer said. Kurt's heart practically stopped and his eyes filled with tears.

"I understand." Kurt said. "We'll be down to the hospital." Then he ended the call.

"What? What happened?" Blaine asked.

"Finn died." Kurt said as he began to crumple down onto the floor with Blaine and Carole. He began sobbing and pulled Carole into a hug as Blaine tried to comfort both of them. But, there was no amount of comforting that could heal this pain. Burt came home and took Carole into their bedroom and held her as she sobbed. Kurt refused to get off of the floor, so Blaine slipped his hands underneath his body and carried him into the living room and sat down on the couch. Kurt still hadn't stopped crying so Blaine just held him into all hours of the night until the both fell asleep.

The funeral was three days later and during that time Blaine spent all of his time making sure that Kurt, Carole, and Burt were okay. He hardly had anytime to deal with his own feelings. After the funeral was over, Blaine and the rest of the Hudson-Hummels went back home. Carole went to her room and Blaine went and laid with Kurt until he fell asleep. Then he went out to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. Burt was in the living room.

"You okay Blaine?" He asked.

"I uhh… was just getting some water. Do you want some?" Blaine asked.

"That wasn't what I asked buddy?" Burt said as he stood up from the couch.

"I'm fine Burt." Blaine told him as he desperately tried to hold back tears.

"No you're not."Burt said. "You've been taking care of the three of us for days and you haven't had a moment to focus on your own feelings." Blaine blinked as his eyes filled with more tears. "It's okay to cry." Burt told him. Blaine collapsed into Burt's arms and just started to sob. Burt held him tightly and rubbed his back.

"I-I just don't understand." Blaine sobbed. "He was s-so young."

"I know." Burt said. "It's not fair." Blaines sobs were loud and endless. Eventually Kurt woke up and walked out to see what was going on. He saw Blaine sobbing into his father's chest and walked over to released his hold over Blaine and pushed him gently into Kurt's arms.

"I'm sorry." Blaine sobbed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Kurt said. "Shh shh, it's okay." Kurt and Blaine walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Much like the night Finn died, they cuddled on the couch until they both fell asleep. This time Kurt was the one doing the comforting. They all grieved differently, but in the end they were all there for each other during this hard time.

**Rest in Peace Cory 3 We miss you**


	3. A Family Feast

**Prompt: Thanksgiving in New York (after Finn's Death)**

Rachel hated Thanksgiving, but she liked to think that was just the depression talking. There wasn't much that made her smile anymore. She had lost the love of her life in a horrible cataclysm just less than a year ago and frankly this didn't feel like a family feast without him by her side. She sat on the sofa in total abeyance with just a pair of grey sweatpants and a loose red sweater on her body as she stared out the frozen window of their loft in Bushwick. Kurt was standing in the kitchen preparing food for them to eat later for dinner. Rachel didn't know if she'd be eating any of it, but she'd try a little bit in an attempt to convince Kurt that she really was eating (even though she wasn't. Eating anything made her stomach queasy.) and to make her normal fastidious attitude go away just for a day. Everyone- Kurt,Santana, Dani, Blaine, and Elliot- deserved that. She felt sorry for acting the way that she did, but she was grieving and right now, she couldn't comprehend her refractory emotions let alone someone elses. Santana and Blaine were fighting (again) as they played a game of Candyland (the only board game they had in the house) that Rachel had opted out of, on the kitchen table with Elliot and Dani.

"You're totally cheating!" Santana yelled at Blaine as he reached the last space before the end.

"No I'm not! You're just a sore loser." Blaine retorted.

"No, I know you moved your piece up when we all weren't looking. You did that last game." Santana shot back. Blaine rolled his eyes and let out a little laugh. Kurt could practically see the steam coming out of Santana's ears. She and Blaine were friends, but they also were each other's biggest nemesis. Kurt set down the malleable dough that he was currently kneading to make biscuits with and walked over to the table and lifted the board game up.

"Kurt! We weren't finished." Blaine exclaimed.

"When you and Santana learn not fight, you guys can play again. For goodness sakes, you're both twenty years old, not five." Kurt shot back. He laughed as one of his best friends and fiance slumped their shoulders and got up from the table to go into the living room. They were so similar it was actually quite hilarious to watch at sometimes. Kurt looked over at Rachel. She just looked so sad and Kurt knew how she felt. He'd lost a brother and it still hurt him everyday that he wasn't with them.

"Hey Rach, can you come help me, please?" he called. Rachel nodded her head and walked slowly into the kitchen.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked.

"Just knead this for me please." Kurt told her. She nodded and started kneading the dough. "So, how are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm hanging in there." She replied. "It's hard though. I really miss him."

"I do too honey." He replied as he placed his hand on hers. "But, he's always with you. I've carried my mom with me every year since she's been gone." he told her. Rachel nodded. She took a deep breath and placed her hand over her ribcage where Finn's name had been tattooed.

"I know." She replied. Kurt gave her a comforting smile and then the timer beeped to tell that that the turkey was finished. Kurt took it out of the oven and everyone helped to get dinner on the table. Eventually they all sat down to eat. One chair at the end of the table was empty, but symbolically Rachel thought that was a good thing. She knew Finn would always be with her and all of her friends who knew him. She just needed some more time to really accept that, but today she could try to look past all of that pain and be grateful for the friends that she still had.


	4. First Day Flu

**Prompt: Blaine finally moves to New York and Kurt has big plans for them, but things don't go as planned when Blaine gets sick. **

The day that Blaine finally moved to New York was such an amazing, but tiring day. Blaine had so many boxes that they needed to move in, but after a few hours they finally got it done. Now Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Rachel were all sitting in their living room resting.

"I can't believe how many boxes you have gel head." santana moaned. "I think my arms are going to fall off."

"Sorry." Blaine murmured while he tried really hard not to fall asleep. As each second ticked by Blaine's eyelids grew heavier and heavier. He started to nod off and his head slowly drooped onto Kurt's shoulder.

"You better get him to bed." Rachel said quiet. "I'm exhausted myself. I'm going to bed." She said as she got up from the chair and walked into her bedroom and closed the curtain.

"Me too. Night Hummel, Night Gel head." Santana said before disappearing. Kurt nodded and shifted his body so he could wake Blaine up. He ran his hand gently down Blaine's face.

"Blaine, sweetheart, wake up." Kurt whispered. "I can't carry you into the bedroom." Blaine stirred and slowly woke up and looked blankly up at Kurt. "Come on honey, let's go to bed." Kurt said sweetly. Blaine looked at him blankly almost confused at the thought of where he would sleep. Kurt helped him up and put both of his hands on Blaine's shoulders and directed him towards the bedroom. Blaine was wearing a pair of comfortable sweatpants so Kurt just helped him into bed. He settled in immediately and fell back asleep. Kurt did his moisturizing routine and then changed into his pajamas and settled into bed in his fiance's arms. He was so excited for the whole day of sightseeing that he had planned for tomorrow, but night he was content just to lay in his fiance's arms.

The next morning, Kurt woke up first. He went out and made breakfast for all four of them. Slowly, the inhabitants of the loft filtered into the kitchen. Rachel and Santana were first.

"Can we eat now?" Santana moaned. "I'm starving."

"Just wait one second." Kurt said. "I'm going to go and wake up Blaine." Kurt said.

"I'm up." Blaine said in a nasally voice as he walked into the kitchen. He looked awful. He was clearly congested and his nose was bright red. His face was coated with a sheen of sweat. Kurt walked swiftly over to his fiance and placed his hand on his forehead. He was burning up. Blaine turned away from Kurt and coughed deep hacking coughs into his elbow.

"Okay, I guess that our sightseeing will have to wait until tomorrow." Kurt said.

"No, Kurt, I'm fine." Blaine argued. "I just need a little bit of medicine. Then, I'll be ready to go."

"Usually when someone needs to take medicine in the first place, it means that they are not okay." Kurt told him. "Why don't you go and get back into bed? I'll come in and give you a drink and some medicine." Blaine sighed and nodded miserably. He lumbered back into Kurt's room and flopped down on the bed.

"Aw I feel so bad for him. He just got here and he's already sick." Rachel said sympathetically.

"If I know my fiance like I think I do, he probably overworked himself and now that he's calmed down, his immune system is finally fighting back." Kurt said as he grabbed a bottle of gatorade from the fridge and a bottle of aspirin from the cabinet and walked into their room. Blaine was underneath the covers shivering from the fever clearly plaguing his body. "You really don't feel good, do you?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head as his teeth chattered.

"I-I'm sorry I ruined our plans." Blaine said shakily.

"No, honey. Don't worry about it. We'll have plenty of time to go sightseeing. The statue of liberty isn't going anywhere." Kurt said. "Let's just focus on getting you better." Blaine smiled and then broke off into a harsh coughing fit that left him dry heaving and out of breath. "You okay?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and Kurt sat down onto the bed. He pulled Blaine's head onto his lap and played with his dark brown curls until Blaine was asleep. This wasn't how he had planned to spend the day, but it had worked out. Blaine was all he needed to be happy.


End file.
